Chapter 155
I'm Caiman is the 155th chapter of Dorohedoro. Chapter Cover A Closeup of Kaiman with his gasmask. Summary The chapter begins with Ai Coleman's grandfather peering through the crowd watching intently at Hole-kun where Nikaido's magic box begins to vanish from his hands as a black cloud of smoke appears revealing Nikaido coming back from the past. Before Nikaido could be thrown another slash from the store kitchen knife, Asu immediately takes her arm and uses his magic to teleport somewhere in hole away from Hole-kun. Nikaido urgently demands that they go back to get kaiman despite asu explaining how he might be dead from hole-kuns attack. Nikaido says that she went back to resurrect him because she believes that he's the only one that can defeat hole-kun. Nikaido's magic box begins to shatter since she's used up all her magic making her devil body as well crack and break down since shes no longer qualified to be a devil making her go back to normal. Nikaido repeats that they must go back to save kaiman despite her being powerless. In the meantime, Hole-kun spews more of the black sludge at magic users making them into creatures like the dead as Chidaruma chimes that he should try doing that sometime as well. Nikaido and Asu watch closely behind a small building as Nikaido develops a plan to be stall Hole-kun as Asu takes Kaiman away somewhere safe. Nikaido also explains what happened in her past where Hole-kun murders everyone they know however she believes kaiman can change that all. Nikaido immediately kicks Hole-kun in the face as Asu retrieves kaiman where kaiman sees himself helplessly falling down the lake of refuses' waters but sees his counterparts Kai, Ai and aikawa standing before him assuring him that they are all the same person including himself. They tell that hole-cannot use him anymore since he abandoned him to make his body but they still retain some of his powers that they say became kaiman. Kaiman awakes to find Asu over him who notices the sludge became absorbed into kaiman and kaiman for some strange reason grabs Asu by the neck and happily greets him that they havent seen each other in a while. Somewhere in the crowd, Kaiman sees his grandfather watching him among the others. Nikaido is pursued by the sludge covered magic users Hole-kun possesses and is hit with another slash from the store kitchen knfie that tears up one side of her body, before the possessed magic users could attack her again kaiman punches them out and says to Nikaido that she can't die because she asked him to help him with the hungry bug revealing his memories have been recovered. Kaiman holds nikaido in his arms and boasts that hole-kuns powers have no effect on him except for the store kitchen knife that hole-kun throws another wave at them. Asu grabs the two of them and sets a course to the black house, Nikaido being dead set on protecting kaiman elbows him in the head for him to duck. They are soon teleported to the black house where Kaiman finds Asu and Nikaido beheaded from the blast and taken and skewered by the spikes on Hole-kun's head. An ex-devil still lying on the floor of the black house offers their powers to resurrect asu and nikaido if he retrieves their heads back. The ex-devil also says that they will join magical powers with the rest of the ex-devils to make him as strong as Hole-kun however his face will not be able to change back anymore. Kaiman thinks for a moment but grins to say that he brought hole-kun here and he will get rid of him so the ex-devils uses their powers to change his clothes and makes Kaiman a magic user. Characters Main Characters * Nikaido * Asu * Kaiman * Hole-kun Minor Characters * Chidaruma * Mister Coleman Category:Chapters